Kevin, Joe, Nick who?
by Iced tears
Summary: after the t.v. show When Megan and Katie moved they thought all would be dull. Until they met their new neighbors. Who new moving would have such great benefits. Jonas fic. Kevin/OC, Nick/OC, Joe/? Rated:T
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Sadly we do not own the Jonas Brothers nor anything that has to do with them. _

_Author's Note: Hey everybody! We are so glad that you're taking your time to read the story even if you don't read the author's note. My friend and I started to write this story one day when we were boared and it just turned into a big thing. We worked on this together, we hope youy like it. If there's anything that you find wrong with the facts of the story please tell us, every kind of review is welcome! We did research what we thought we needed to know more about. Any way let's start the story!_

_**Katie's P-O-V**_

_Slam._ My body jerked awake as Mommy Meyer shut the door to the van. I squinted my eyes and looked around to get my bearings. Groaning I lay my head back down on the lump laying on my shoulder. Closing my eyes I was ready to drift back off to my peaceful slumber when there was tapping at the window beside me. I swung my head over and looked out.

"Rise and shine sleep heads," daddy Meyer's muffled voice drifted assed the window.

"_Bleck_," I scrunched up my face at him and stuck my tongue out at him. He just laughed and drummed on the window before he walked to the back of the van and opened the rising door.

I looked down to my shoulder and at the mop of pink hair there. Juggling my shoulder a bit I began the process of waking my best friend up. "Megan," I whined. "Your dad's a sleep Nazi, we have to get up!"

She groaned and pushed her face into our blanket. "Just ignore him, he'll go away eventually."

"Let's go Meg you have to help unload." Daddy Meyer called to us from the back of the van.

Oh that's right, we were finally moving today. I looked through the window of the van. There it was. "Home sweet home," I breathed to myself.

Now I was awake and wanted to get going. Looking back at Megan I bounced my shoulder enthusiastically. "Come on Megan I want to see the house!" she groaned and moved to lean against the window next to her to get away form me. "Well okay then," I said slowly, "I guess I'll just have to find the best room for myself then." I unbuckled and opened the automatic door, stepping our of the car I held my breath. _'3...2...1'_

"Hey!" I burst out laughing and ran up to the house waiting for Megan to catch up.

**Megan's P-O-V**

I woke up to my head being bounced off of Katie's shoulder. "Uh! Stop it." I mumbled burying my head in the blankets. The next thing I hear is Katie yelling, "I guess I'll just have to find the best room for myself then." It took me a minuet, but when I finally understood I yelled and ran after her.

I over took Katie and ran into the house. Running downstairs I went into the first room I was. I fell in love as soon as I saw it.

"Katie! Katie I found it. Come downstairs hurry!"

Katie came running downstairs and stopped dead in her tracks. "I call it!" Katie shouted.

"No way! We share, it's huge!" I said I heard a bunch of voices outside and went to the window. Outside were four guys swimming and playing on a slip and slide. "I call the tall one in the black and white swim trunks and the amazing abs." Megan said.

**Katie's P-O-V**

I laughed and followed Megan to the window to see what she was talking about. I looked up out the window and across the yard at the boys there. "Megan!" I laughed

"What?" she said glancing at me. "He's hot!"

"You don't even know them!" I said looking out the window.

"Bu- psh yeah-well. . . . He's still hot." I laughed and grinned as Megan sputtered. "And you can't tell me you don't think one of them is hot."

I looked out the window again, letting my gaze rest on the boys. "well… they are _nice_ looking. I guess if I'd have to pick , the one in the green trunks is pretty cute. He's kinda boyish."

**Narrator's P-O-V**

The girls silently looked on as the Jonas family enjoyed the first day of summer vacation. Mrs. Jonas laughed as she watched her two youngest sons running around the yard. She shook her head, chuckling to herself as she returned to her book. Mr. Jonas yelled out to his older son as he continued to flip burgers for dinner later that night, "Kevin! Stop messing with your brother!"

Kevin got out of the pool shaking like a wet dog as he stood next to his brother Joe. Joe had finally had enough; and as he stood up, Kevin knew he was in for it and started to book it across the yard toward the newly appointed Craig house. Kevin had nearly reached safety when Joe football tackled him to the ground.

Kevin opened his eyes to see that he was facing the window of the downstairs. "Megan!" yelled the brunette. Kevin and Joe watched as the girls ran out of the room laughing.

"I call the pink haired girl wearing booty shorts!" Kevin yells as he rolls over throwing Joe off of him.

**Megan's P-O-V**

"Oh you totally know you would tap that" I said, putting a bit of sarcasm into my voice.

"Megan!" Katie yelled as she chased me up the stairs. We laughed as we burst through the front door and were met with my mother shoving boxes at us.

"What were you guys doing down there for so long?" my mom asked. We just looked at each other and burst out laughing. I turned pushing Katie through the front door, and down the stairs. In our new room we set the boxes down in the middle of the floor as a light bulb went off in my head.

"Hey!" I grinded over at Katie, getting her attention. "wanna go watch the boys again?" I asked her excitedly.

"Megan that has to be like illegal or something somewhere," she said with a blush on her face.

"Oh come on you know you don't really believe that do you?" I asked as I did my happy dance over to the window.

"It could happen, ignorance of the law is no excuse!" she said, I could tell she was trying to convincer herself not to do it. So I decided to make it a little bit harder for her to resist.

"Come on Katie! You know you wanna see green shorts guy. Oh look at those muscles!"

"Oh shut up and scoot over." I laughed as I was booty-bumped out of the way.

"Hey!" Katie shouted. "He's not even out there!"

"Yeah I know. I never said that _he_ had the amazing muscles.. I mean Mr. Checkerboard shorts!" I laughed

"humph," yeah she was pouting but I knew she would still be watching in hope to get a look her green shorts guy.

**Narrator's P-O-V**

The girls looked on, Megan starring at Kevin and Katie hoping to get a glimpse of Nick.

"Hey Nick," Kevin said . "Did you notice we are getting new neighbors today? Some one finally bought the house." Kevin threw the ball to Nick.

"Oh really Kevin? No I had no idea. I mean there are only two huge moving trucks blocking the street." Nick rolled his eyes smiling as he threw the foot ball over to Joe.

"Yeah, there's this cutie with pink hair moving in." Joe said waggling his eyebrows at Nick while glancing at Kevin.

"Hey! What did I tell you!" Kevin yelled catching the ball. "I already called her!" Kevin threw the ball back at Joe while glaring playfully.

"Ow! Hahaha!" Joe was laughing as he rubbed the forming bruise on his arm. He bent down and picked up the ball. Throwing it to Kevin. "Not if I get to her first!" He yelled as Kevin caught the ball. Joe ran away laughing as Kevin gave have.

Shaking his head Nick walked over to the nearly forgotten ball and picked it up. Watching the two figures of his older brothers turn the corner. Nick sighed.

"And the birth certificates say _I'm_ the youngest?" laughing he jogged after his brothers.

**Megan's P-O-V**

We wanted to stay and watch a bit more but mom called and we had to go. Katie ran ahead of me as I took one last look out the window.

"Come on Megan!"

"I'm coming, gah!" I yelled back walking into the hall way.

I explored a little bit and I found the back door. I went through it and went around to the side of the house.

I was almost to the front of the house when I heard yelling. Turning back to see what it was I had time for one thing before I was tackled to the ground

"Aaa-oph'" I fell to the ground with someone on top of me, but as I registered this in my head almost immediately I heard another thump as more weight was added.

The next thing I heard was boyish laughing. "Ha-ha, you guys look ridiculous!"

"Shut-up Nick!" came a voice from on top of me.

I decided to remind them that they were, well kind of crushing me.

"Uh, hi?" the laughing stopped as Nick must have realized there was someone underneath them.

The three boys, as I presumed them to be, started to profusely apologize as the two on top of me tried to find a way to get up.

**Katie's P-O-V**

"Bleck, this box is too heavy!" I mumbled to myself. "this must be Megan's box." I heard laughing around the corner and then Megan's muffled voice. Turning to investigate I rounded the corner.

"Megan?" I said unsure. There was Megan on the ground under the two boys from next door. Red trunks and checkered trunks were lying on top of her and on each other. Everyone looked up as I spoke. Dropping the box I ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" the boys rolled off of Megan and I helped her up. She straightened her pajamas and was brushing some dirt off her butt.

I looked up at the boy wearing checkered trunks and noticed he was looking at Megan almost shyly. He caught me looking and I smiled and gestured to Megan with my eyes while slightly nodding my head. His eyes lit up and he smiled. I was really excited for my friend. She's had a couple of serious relationships; but lets just say they didn't end on good terms at all.

I glanced at the other two and looked back at Megan. _wait! _I did a double take, and there was the cutie in green trunks. I met his stare and I blushed and quickly turned back to Megan with a giant smile on my face and a blush creeping up my cheeks.

**Megan's P-O-V**

I finished brushing myself off and looked up as I noticed the boy wearing green trunks watching Katie. I then turned to Katie and saw that she was blushing with a goofy grin on her face. I looked over to green trunks and gave a side long smirk to Katie. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised.

"Hi I'm Megan, what's your guy's names?" green trunks looked away from Katie and over to me.

"Well I'm nick, and the two _geniuses_ who fell on you are my brothers Joe," he said pointing to the boy in the red trunks. "and this is Kevin," he pointed to the boy in checkered trunks.

"Geniuses huh?" I asked "wouldn't they know _not_ to fall on people they don't know?" Kevin blushed and glared at the pouting Joe.

Nick laughed holding his stomach. "Yeah well it seems they've fallen pretty hard for you."

"You mean on!" Kevin yelled looking at nick. He whipped his head over to me. "He means on" he said quickly a blush creeping up on his face. Joe just sat back watching Kevin freak out laughing at his brothers expense.

"Yeah whatever, same thing." I laughed. I heard Katie's muffled laugh behind me.

"By the way," I said throwing my arm around her, "This is Katie." there was a chorus of hi's and hello's as the boys smiled at her in greeting. Katie smiled and blushed even deeper looking like she wanted to be anywhere but here.

It was probably because she didn't have as much experience in the guy department as I did. She tended to be way more shy around guys, way more than I was. I know for a fact she's never kissed a guy before. So I like to push her along sometimes.

"Girls!" the shout broke through all of our thoughts. "Lets get a move on we have a lot of work to do today!"

_Arg! _I ground internally. It was my dad.

"So…" Joe started looking at us flirtatiously, "do you guys need any help unloading those _big_ boxes?" he asked grinning/

"Yeah totally!" I said enthusiastically. "Hey Nick you wanna help Katie with all of her boxes, she has a lot!"

"Hey!" Katie defended. "That's only cause half of your crap ended up with mine!"

The guys fallowed us as we argued all the way to the truck.

"Hey girlies." My mom greeted us at the back of the truck. "Who are these guys?" she asked grinning. Glancing from us to our new friends still clad in swim trunks and black wife beaters.

"Mom this is Kevin, Joe, and Nick," I said gesturing to each of them. "They live next door and we are borrowing their muscles." I poked Kevin in the biceps. "so we can get all of our-or my," I smiled at Katie, "heavy boxes in the house."

Nick then looked at me in confusion.

"How did you know that we live next door?"

Katie blushed and buried her face in her hands trying to hide her mortification. I turned a bright red and stumbled over my words as I tried to come up with and excuse. "Well…uh…you know you guys _did_ com around the side of the house and tackled me to the ground, so I just assumed-"

I was cut off as my dad came out the front door. "_What_ did those boys do to you!?"

All the boys paled and went stiff as they turned to look at him.

I turned to the boys with an annoyed look on my face, "Just ignore him…" I said exasperated. "Let's just grab some boxes and head downstairs." Katie took the box labeled "girls stuff J'

"Can you guys grab those boxes over there?" Katie asks shyly.

"Yuh," I cut in. "Those are the heaviest!" I laugh.

Joe them turns to me flexing. "Not a problem!" he says smiling.

_Authors Note: Now click the button and tell us what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Time Later ****J**

"Dang!" Nick sighed. "When I was told that girls had a lot of stuff… I never thought they meant _this _much!" Nick stated as he looked around the now box stuffed room. Kevin and Joe turn to look at Katie with smirks on there faces.

"Hey don't look at me!" Katie said defensively, "I'm not the packrat!" then Katie looked at me.

"Hey I'm not the one with thousands of books either!" I yelled.

"Aw it's not her fault she's a nerd!" Joe says laughing.

Katie stares at him a bit like a dear in head lights. She had never really been teased by a cute boy before, so she wasn't able to tell when one was messing with her or not.

"I think girls who are kinda nerdy are cute," Nick said smiling shyly, but friendly at Katie.

**Katie's P-O-V**

Oh my gosh is this happening? 'Cause this can't be happening. Uh oh geese, what do I do? What do I say?

"So anyway. We only need to put our beds together and then we are done for the day!" Megan said happily.

"Will you need any help?" Kevin asked looking Megan in the eyes.

"If you could do that, that would be great." Megan said smiling and biting her lip.

"Hey anyone know what time it is?" Nick asked looking aver at me.

"um," I said riffling through my pack. Pulling out my phone I checked the time. "It's almost . Wow it only took us three hours to get all of the boxes out of the truck. Thanks so much you guys!" I said smiling brightly at them.

"Yeah thanks guys it only took us _five_ hours to get it all in there." Megan grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Kevin, Joe. You wanna help me with the bunk beds?"

"They're upstairs, they

Re pretty awkward to move." I threw in from across the room.

"Sure, any where you go I'll follow." Kevin said a bit hesitant.

I was Megan blush a little and open her mouth to speak before she was cut off by Joe, "Yup just lead the way babe." he said throwing his arm around her shoulders. Megan walked out the door glancing nervously back over her shoulder and Kevin, reaching for his hand to pull him with.

I smiled as I saw Kevin lace his finger with Megan's.

**Megan's P-O-V**

I'm not sure what's going on. It's almost like they're fighting over me; and they're both totally cute, but I'd pick Kevin over Joe. I'm not sure why but the minuet I was him I just kind of knew.

"So is this what we have to bring down?" Joe asked pointing to the metal jumble that was our bed.

"Uh…Yeah…" I said nervously. Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?

We all grab some of the bed and went back down to the room. The only thing going through my head was, "What the heck" me and Katie were going to have to have a talk.

I trotted down the stairs and into the room. As I opened the door I was Nick spring up and off of Katie. I was Nick reach down to help Katie up, they were both beet red in the face. They just stood there staring at each other, still hand-in-hand.

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Embarrassed, I tuned around and walked between Kevin and Joe, straight out of the room.

**Katie's P-O-V**

"PURPLE SQUIRL!" Megan shouted, the sound of her voice caused us to jump apart and look away from each other. '_oh no' _I thought, _'That's our word." _that was our safe work. It was the phrase we used when ever we needed to. It could mean one of us were uncomfortable or that one of us were in trouble. When she walked away form the guys it could only mean that she needed to talk to me alone.

The boys looked at me with inquiring eyes. "Um, we'll be right back," I said rushing out of the room.

I went out into the hallway and was Megan there waiting form me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into an empty room.

As soon as the door closed behind me, Megan started to pace the room with her hands running through her hair. She turned to me and began to ramble.

"Oh my god I'm nervous, why am I so nervous! I'm used to guys, I'm practically one of them sometimes…" I waited a moment before I decided it was time to interrupt her.

"Megan!" I said catching her attention. "Chill girlie. Breathe in the nose and out the mouth, repeat as needed." She stopped and closed her yes. She took a deep breath in, pulling her hands towards her and let the breath out as she pushed her hands towards the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked at me signaling she was calm.

"Okay?" Now why don't you slow down a bit-and use words? Yeah?"

"Um…" she began, I'm nervous why am I nervous, what is this?"

"You're nervous because of…"

"Kevin!" she yelled. "Um I mean Kevin," she said in an almost whisper as she trailed off.

"Well maybe there's some real chemistry there," I suggested.

"Yes but - this's never happened before."

"is it more of a self-conscious nervous or a 'I wonder what he's thinking about when he looks at me lie that' nervous?"

"Both! ah this doesn't happen to me" she had started pacing again." Megan, _Megan_, MEGAN!" I yelled at her. "you must really like him huh?" I continued not giving her a chance to respond. "Maybe he's the one? Maybe you are coming closer? Just wait and see what happens." I laid my hands on either arm. "See how he responds to you and judge by that." I smiled at her.

"What do you mean getting closer? You're speaking gibberish."

"Okay." I said bringing a hand to my temple, "the reason people date is to find a spouse, a life mate per say. Maybe this guy isn't a _jerk_!"

"So you mean that you didn'tlike Joseph and Joey and Jackson?"

"Nooo," I said shaking my head.

"What about Jeremy or Jeff?"

"Megan."

"Yes….?"

"What does this face say to you?"

"umm..Not on your life?"

"Precisely."

"So what you are saying is that you think it might work out with Kevin"

"I can't say that for sure because we've only known them for a couple of hours, but I see the way he looks at you.. with awe, - not _lust._" I said spitting out the word.

"So that's a good thing." she said raising her eye brows a bit.

"Yeah…" I laughed.

"Sweet!" Megan said smiling. Hoping that was all she wanted to talk about I started to make my way out the door while changing the subject.

"So now that we've covered everything, how about we go back downstairs and see if the guys or rather Joe has destroyed anything yet." I said laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Megan's P-O-V**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold up! You're not going anywhere!" I say pulling Katie back into the room by her pony tail.

"Gah!," she squeaks as she stumbles back into the room.

"What do you want? I thought we were don't!" She tells pulling free of my grip.

"I can't go back down there! I'm nervous and scared. And I look bad!" I say freaking out again.

"MEGAN!" Katie said grabbing the waist band of my shorts and tugging me towards the door.

"First of all, they have already seen you like this. Second, if you go down there looking all different he's gonna know that you changed or something to impress him. Besides all of your clothes are down there with them." Katie said exasperated as she continued to pull me down the hallway.

"B-bu-bu." I started.

"Ah-Megan, discussion closed." Katie said sternly.

"But-ah-okay." I said dejectedly following her down stairs. When we got downstairs I noticed the guys jump a little when we walked in. From the loud whispering and nervous looks on all of their faces it looked and sounded like they needed a private brother talk too.

"Okay," Katie said surprisingly cheerful. "Let's get decorating!"

"Okay lets start looking." Nick said .

"Look for the boxes with CD's" Katie said smiling. _What had gotten into her? _I thought

We all started looking through the boxes for our posters. As we each shuffled about opening boxes I forgot to label Katie decided to comment. "Megan… how come only half are labeled, and non of them are in your hand writing?"

"Um.. I was busy and I just-didn't- I don't know"

"Oh I'm sure," she laughed as she went to help Nick shuffle a couple boxes around.

"So where are you guys form again?" Kevin asked closing a box/

"Irving, Texas." I stated proudly as I shuffled around inside a box of ramdon stuff, I had definitely packed this one.

"Oh that's cool," Joe said "So what brings you to Wyckoff , New Jersey?"

Before I could answer I heard Katie start to explain. "Well," she said. "Megan's Dad got transferred and now he writes security programs for HSS."

"Megan's dad? I though you guys were sisters." Joe said looking back and forth between us.

"Joe maybe that's none of our business." Nick said as he watched Katie and I exchange glances.

"No, it's okay-just. . . . no one's ever asked before." Katie said. She say down on one of the boxes next to Nick, who sat down beside her. We mad ourselves comfortable as I sat down between Kevin and Joe.

"We;; Megan has been my friend for a really long time."

"Duh! You're like my sister, but not. . . Yeah!" I explained. "You get it." Every one laughed and Katie carried on.

"Both my parents are in the Navy and that's how we met. Megan's patent's were sailors too before they got discharged "

"Yup! We're both Navy brats, well I was, she still is. But she's my navy brat - if you're nice I'll share." I exclaimed.

"So since my parents and Daddy Meyer and Mommy Meyer worked on the same vessel doing different things they were friends. So when Megan's parents got discharged they offered to look after me and that's how it's been for about two years," she smiled.

O noticed that they guys looked a little down, Katie must have too." But It's all good I talk to them all the time and I love every minuet I spend the Meyer family." she said happily.

"So where are they now?" Kevin asked from beside me, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Well my mom's taking a break while she's stationed in Germany and my dad is some where on a ship, the location is classified so I haven't talked to him in a while. But hey don't look so down guys Megan and I pray for them every night, we hope for the best and leave the rest in God's capable hands." Katie smiled and I joined her.

"Yeah totally! Whoa!" I shouted throwing my left fist in the air.

"Hey is that a purity ring?" Kevin asked grabbing my hand as I pulled it down. "Yup!" I said proudly. "Katie and I both have one!" I said spreading out my fingers in his hand. It was then that we both realized that he was holding my hand. We both blushed but neither of us pulled away-instead we entertained fingers and smiled. I looked over and as surprised to find Joe smiling at the two of us.

**Katie's P-O-V**

I smiled to myself when Megan started acting like her usual rambunctious-child-self again.

"Can I see yours? I'll show you mine." Nick prompted holding out his hand for mine.

"Sure," I said placing my left hand in his right. After what had happened while we were alone downstairs together we really seemed to be relazing around each other more. Unafraid of the other judging.

"It has an inscription on the inside across for the cross. It says "_One Life, One Love.'"_

"It looks a lot like Joe's old one" Nick said. "It's very nice." he complimented.

"Thanks! It took me forever to pick the right one," I said blushing a bit form Nick's gaze. "Let's see yours."

He held out his hand without breaking eye contact. I looked away to admire his ring. I noticed how his hands were gentle but calloused at the tips of his fingers. Compared to my own his hands were large.

I looked back up at him and saw the smile n his face as he looked me in the eyes. I gave him a confused look and he glanced down to our hands as an answer. I followed his gaze and realized that I had been playing with his hand; turning it over in my own.

I smiled sheepishly and withdrew my hands into my own lap.

"So when did you guys get your purity rings?" I asked Nick.

"Well we've had them since we were little, I was eleven when I got mine. These are our second set because we've all worn or out-grew our old ones, but we still have them." I nodded my head to show I was listening. "What about you?" he returned.

"Oh well I was reading online when I came across an article about a lot of commotion on them because a lot of teenage actors had them. Which I think is great by the way - go them! I didn't know what they were so I researched them. I showed the idea to Megan and we both thought it suit our ideals well, so we talked to our pastors about it and we've had them every since. That was about three years ago, when she was 13 and I was 14."

Nick and I turned to look at the others as they broke out into laughter. Kevin was blushing.

"What happened?" Nick chuckled. I found myself smiling as well, their laughter was contagious.

"Ha-Ha," Megan smiled. "His tummy."

"Here it comes. . . " I mumbled. Nick heard me and glanced in my direction questioningly. I motioned back at Megan.

"It went rawr!" Megan squealed throwing her hands out like claws. There was a brief moment of silence before we all burst out laughing, including Megan.


End file.
